


I Will Be Dave and You Can Be John

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Cosplay, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's and Seb's Halloween costumes cause a true avalanche of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Dave and You Can Be John

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: Cosplay
> 
> for a better visualisation, check this wonderful work by teehewz: http://25.media.tumblr.com/44c7196c300b11de4755031a977eea61/tumblr_mxi9bcc65R1qfrce9o1_400.png

‘So, one more time: you’re dressed up as whom?’

Jim looked at Seb over the rim of his square glasses. The blond only shrugged.

‘Well, it may seem a bit complicated,’ Jim started, ‘but, in fact, it’s very simple and, in a way, logical.’

Explaining Homestuck to those who had never read it turned out to be as difficult as explaining the most basic rules of astrophysics. Or maybe Seb would explain it better if he only wanted to make some effort this one time. He knew it as well as Jim did.

They both started reading Homestuck at the same time, but kept it in secret from each other, worried that they would be laughed at for wasting their time on some stupid comic. Then, on one occasion (neither of them remembered what was it), Sebastian made a reference to Homestuck. It wasn’t a very allusive one, a hint rather than reference, but it was enough for Jim; later, they laughed together at their own silliness. And when Halloween came the choice of costumes was pretty obvious.

James was cosplaying John, a character he found a bit goofy but also the most likeable and whom he was resembling the most. Seb decided to go as Dave which, for some reason, annoyed his friend.

‘Of course, I told Seb that he was far too tall,’ Jim continued his explanation, waving his hand, ‘but he said it wasn’t a problem. Though I have to admit that he and Dave share a passion for abusing the f-word, so he scores a point here. I hope,’ he smiled broadly, ‘that I’ve made the whole much more clearer for you.’


End file.
